


Game

by jisunggiee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Jisung is cute, M/M, and then not, chan likes fucking jisung, everyone is protective of jisung, fuckboy chan, he also likes jisung but won't admit it, i guess chan's a bad boy, my life is gone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisunggiee/pseuds/jisunggiee
Summary: where chan plays with jisung





	1. Chapter 1

right so, you might have read my other work, I'm Really Going Through It, with one shots of jisungxstraykids. i'm going to continue with it but i'm also gonna be doing other works as well, and if you read my notes on the last one i said i had two other chapters. yeah i lost those, got a new phone and i forgot to save it in my drafts. so that's my fault, but again i'll still be updating it with new chapters. i hope y'all can enjoy this one as well, and thank you for all the kudos and comments on my other work, i love you guys 😔💖💖


	2. J I S U N G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why did he fall for him in the first place

it was simple. just fuck and that's it. yeah you're allowed to hang out, yeah you're allowed to sleep with other people. back off when one of you start a relationship with someone else. because you never had feelings for each other. it was so fucking simple, so why was jisung messing up. 

right from the start he knew he brought himself in deep shit. the olders beautifully structured jawline, his well toned abs and biceps. his cute dimples that show when he smiled his oh so fully hearted smile. the way his eyes glow when he gets a new song idea, his hardworking persona. his hands that would hold jisung with such care. and his luscious lips that the younger loved to meet with his very own.

he wasn't supposed to, but the older made it so hard not to love him. he was just so open and helped as many people as he could. even though he was trying to keep up a reputation as a cold hearted boy who'd go around sleeping with new people. but jisung knew better, he knew the real chan. the one who took care of him, the one who helped him through his hardships. 

it was his first time. his first time to let someone in and take him. make him feel important, make him feel he was the only one the other saw. the way his hands roamed the younger's body oh so carefully, as if he was fine china ready to break by the slightest wrong move. his lips wandering and leaving marks of sin, lust and love anywhere he could. marking the younger, letting him know he was the only one who can see the younger like this.

he enjoyed seeing the younger breathe heavily. lips red and swollen, eyes half lidded and glossy, hair slightly sticking to his forehead due to the small amount of sweat. small whimpers and moans slipping out of his mouth, he loved having the younger underneath him, withering and begging him for more. 

he gently pried open the younger's legs by gripping his thighs, squeezing them slightly.  
" h - hyung,"  
the younger let out a shaky breath as the older entered him slowly, arching his back. his hands eagerly trying to find something to hold, the older grabbing one of his hands intertwining them. jisung brought his free arm and wrapped it around chan's neck, pulling him into a kiss.

chan groaned and pulled out till only his tip was still inserted and pushed back in. groaning, the younger was so tight. jisung broke the kiss with a tiny whimper,  
" it hurts."  
" it'll get better baby i promise."

chan said and continued his movements, going slow for the younger to get used to being stretched by something larger than his fingers. jisung's breathing shaky as he tried to calm himself. he doesn't know what happened but his body jolted up as his back arched again, a loud moan dripping from him.  
" please, m - more hyung. again."

the older chuckled and picked up his pace, his thrusts snapping into the younger. skin on skin contact, the bed rocking, and the younger's moans along with his own groans erupting in the room. jisung letting out little " ah"s from time to time with each thrust.  
the older brought the younger's slim soft legs up above his shoulder to go deeper, jisung moaning lewdly at the new angle that hit his spot over and over again.

they soon both felt a burning knot sensation building up in them. chan's speed in his movements still remaining as he groaned, the younger's warm tight walls clenching on him taking his breathe away. jisung's moaning hitting a pitch higher as he was close.  
" let go baby."

jisung let out a broken shaky moan as he spilled a white substance on his stomach. feeling a warm type of liquid filling him up. a pained whimper when the older pulled out, his cum oozing out after him. the older cleaned him up and slipped him on a shirt and a fresh pair of boxers. putting on sweats and a tank top himself. chan pulled up the blanket and covered them both. bringing the younger against his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist with a protective grip. jisung smiled, things were going to go well.

 

well he was wrong. the next morning he woke up to an empty bed. he rose up and regretted it quickly, pain shooting from his bottom and he fell on the ground. he gasped as he looked at his now red knee, that was going to leave a bruise.  
" jesus are you okay?"

chan came over and picked the younger up bridal style to the restroom. " get washed up, we need to talk."

jisung felt his body tense up, he did as told and went out to see the older sitting at the table with a coffee. the younger approached and sat down slowly and carefully not to hurt himself.  
" alright look. last night wasn't a mistake, it was amazing. you did amazing. it's just - i don't have feelings for you."

he said slowly, attempting not to sound like a fucking dick, though jisung still felt a bit of anger build up inside. but he felt his heart shatter into pieces.  
" but i really wanna feel you again, so i was wondering. can we like, sleep together but no feelings will be attached? i know this is pretty selfish of me to ask i haven't even considered how you feel -"  
" it's fine. i'm okay with it."

use me all you want 

chan smiled and rushed to his side. cupping his cute cheeks and bringing him into a kiss. jisung kissing back eagerly wrapping his arms around the older's neck, fingers softly pulling at his hair. he felt the others hands gripping his small waist, falling to his thighs and picking him up. carrying him onto the kitchen island, placing himself in between jisung's legs. 

chan left his lips and began to explore his neck. leaving kisses and bites onto him, the marks turning his neck into a beautiful canvas of purple. jisung gasped when he bit a certain spot.

 

-

 

after they agreed to the rules. chan became more rough and careless. leaving after they had a session, and jisung knows he shouldn't care about it too much. he shouldn't be getting upset and hurt, but he is. 

it hurts when he sees the older flirting with other people, hurts when he cancels plans with jisung to sleep with someone else. hurts when he ignores and yells at the younger, hurts when he leaves him alone. alone to only be drowned by his own demons that no one knows. alone in his dark room where they have more power against him and he can't beat them, can't make them go away. it gets harder to breathe and he covers his ears with his hands to drain them out. but it never works.

his breathe shaky and uneven and he paces around his room, holding in his tears. no one to hold him, no one to tell him they're here for him. no one to kiss him and comfort him tell him everything's okay. no one to help him.  
no one to love him 

jisung let out a breathe and hugged his book to his chest as he walked through the hallway. he felt an arm wrap around his waist and he looked up to see minho.  
" hey baby."  
" hi hyung."

minho smiled at him. and jisung smiled back. minho and felix were the only ones who cared. they showed him the slightest bit of what love really is. because that's what they gave him. but they don't need to know what happens behind his closed bedroom door. they can't.

" you can't be late let's go."  
minho pulled jisung along, mainly trying to get him away from chan who he saw was making out with another boy just a few feet away from them. the other side of the lockers of where they were standing.

jisung hummed and walked with minho, hip by hip. he felt safe.  
" hey, there's gonna be a party today. felix and i are going, would you like to come with?"

jisung pondered while looking around. he probably should get out of his room, going to see minho and felix instead of just at school more. he turned towards the other,  
" i'll go. i've been locked in my room long enough."  
minho nodded as they walked to the younger's class. he stopped outside the door and gave jisung a hug. they stayed in each others arms for a bit till felix came, hitting his backpack whining ' let's go let's go !'

jisung pulled away from minho saying a bye before felix yanked him into the classroom. almost hitting his face in the door, they both sat down in their seats.  
" alright i know you and chan fuckin."  
" yea i told you and minho when he first proposed the deal."  
" i know i know, but you have feelings for him. don't you."

jisung tensed up, stuttering over words, not knowing what to say.  
" i - i told you guys that too last -"  
" no you didn't."

jisung bit his lip. there was no way he was getting out of this one. felix had caught him, a small squirrel brought into a trap. he let out a deep sigh  
" are you gonna tell him?"  
" no! i can't he'll never want to see me again, never want to be friends. he'll regret everything -"  
" hey,"

felix stoped jisung's rambling bringing him into his arms  
" that may not happen at all. maybe y'all can talk it out."  
jisung relaxed a bit, felix's hand soothing through the others hair.  
" i guess you're right. but how will i even talk to him he'll most likely be at the party sucking someone's face off. he always is."

" and you're one of those people sweetheart. you shouldn't let yourself be used as just a toy. and i don't want you being treated like one cause you know damn well i can kill someone if they not treating you like a prince. you're han jisung, you'd never let one guy stop you. ever. you never have, even the one who you hurt you badly two years ago."

jisung looked down, felix's soft hand cupping his cheek, making him look up at him.  
" you fought through it, and you can fight this one. minho hyung and i will be there with you, always."

jisung smiled, grabbing the freckled boy's hand at his cheek and kissed it. the other boy melting softly.  
" thank you felix. i love you."  
felix pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around him tightly, kissing squirrel like boys head. sighing in content,  
" i love you too best friend."

 

-

 

jisung strived to stay in between minho and felix. the party making his anxiety build up rapidly, eyes shooting around at all the people. it was only a matter of time he would be yet again another burden to his best friends by letting it get the best of him.

" yo minho! felix!"  
jisung's head snapped to where the voice was coming from. he saw a tall, gorgeous male approach them with a smile playing on his lips.  
" how's it goin peasants i missed you."  
he hugged minho in a death grip, grabbing felix after. jisung hearing the two groan in pain.

" hyunjin you saw us at school today."  
" shush. short stack is here too, he's getting a drink. earlier he was complaining about how annoying seungmin was - oh! who is this cutie."

he said addressing jisung. he got up to his face and grabbed his hand, kissing it, " at your service, your highness."  
jisung let out a soft giggle.  
" hands off hyunjin, he's ours."

felix said, he and minho standing in front of jisung. jisung laughing at the males utter look of hurt.  
" i am offended. y'all can't ever claim such a beauty. you two uglies."  
he pushed the two away from jisung.

" what's your name beautiful?"  
" han jisung."  
the other male let out an inhuman noise jumping up and down, his face scrunched up.  
" he's so cute what the fuck. this isn't fair. you have to meet changbin, he's hard to melt but when he sees you, he'll be an ice cream in the summer sun."

he began to pull jisung along with him through the crowded area. " keep up uglies! oh my apologies, i'm hwang hyunjin." he said flashing a smile.  
and jisung smiled back, finding the other having a comfortable aura. 

they arrived to the kitchen and saw two boys bickering over the chips.  
" hoe you already about to finish the damn bowl!"  
" who are you calling a hoe you fucking bitch?!"  
" changbin! seungmin! shut your pie holes i have someone you need to meet cause my heart shouldn't be the only one being attacked."

jisung gave a shy wave and smiled at them from behind hyunjin.  
" bro move your giraffe ass. you're blocking him."  
hyunjin moved and motioned jisung to go over. felix and minho watching. jisung gave another smile,  
" i'm han jisung."

a deadly cough was heard,  
" bitches this ain't fair at all my heart is about to fucking lunge at you for making it feel this way."  
they turned and saw hyunjin about to cry while slowly shrinking to the ground. jisung gasping and rushing to the taller and trying to pull him up. someone ripped him away, he was met with changbin's face in front of him.

his hand went up to pinch his cheeks. " he's actually pretty fucking adorable."  
" thank you-"  
" he's alright." seungmin said. eyeing jisung up and down. " got a nice ass, that's a plus."

jisung blushed and bit his lip looking away. changbin chuckling in front of him.  
" is he taken?"  
" about to."  
" damn."  
hyunjin went up to jisung. " hang with us please." jisung couldn't say no to his begging eyes. he nodded with a gummy smile  
" fuck!"

jisung enjoyed the three new males he was talking with. they insulted each other a lot. almost in every single sentence, insults easily rolling off their tongues, attacking each other. but jisung knew they were close. he was having lots of fun. 

" hyunjin? do you know where the restrooms are?" he said tapping on the others shoulder.  
" yeah, it's the door on the left in the hallway over there."

jisung nodded and got up from the couch.  
" be careful baby!"  
he turned to minho, giving him a smile.  
" i'll be fine."

he made his way through all the people. the place so crowded he had a bit of trouble getting through. squeezing through, saying lots of ' excuse me ' ' sorry ', along with trying not to step on someone's foot, and not get stepped on either.

once he got safe in front of the hallway he stayed to retain his breathe a little. he went to the restroom and got out when he was done.  
he was about to go back to the group but was pushed against the wall. 

someone new. someone taller and built was hovering over him. so much taller he had to fully move his head to look up.  
" hey pretty boy. are you here all alone?"

jisung shook his head and tried to push the others big hands off his body. he tried to seem confident and strong to the other, so he would leave him alone. but that didn't seem to work as he felt a hand come up to his cheek.  
" you're so cute."  
" thank you but i'm not interested."

he pushed the other off him walking away but he was harshly pulled back and thrown to the wall. he winced in pain, feeling the others hands return back to his body. he struggled to push him off, this time the other grabbed both his wrists with one hand and pinned them above his head against the wall. 

the other hand went down to his ass, he tries kicking him. thrashing around, pleading,  
" leave me alone."

the boy was about to unzip his pants when he felt his arms drop loose. nothing holding them down. he looked and saw hyunjin punching the guy. pushing him out the hallway and yelling words jisung couldn't hear. he came to the younger and brought him in his arms.  
" sweetheart are you okay?"  
" i'm okay. thank you."

hyunjin kissed his forehead and all over his face, jisung giggling. loving affection, and he knew he could trust hyunjin already. the older very protective from the start.  
" what the hell jisung?"

they both turned and saw chan. glaring at them. jisung's hand in hyunjins gripped tighter. hyunjin noticed and glared back at chan.  
" do you know him?"  
" yes he -"

" i fuck him everyday. he's mine."  
" is it true jisung?"  
" well - yes but i'm not his."

chan rushed to them and yanked jisung away from hyunjin leading him away from the protesting male until they got outside. " hyung let me go!"  
jisung ripped his arm away from the older. chan turned and glared at him.  
" let's go!"  
" no! i came with minho and felix. i'm leaving with them."

" i don't fucking care you're coming with me. now."  
chan said. with such a voice that almost had jisung shaking. but he stood his ground.

" i'm not going with you. i don't have to, it's my choice." jisung said.  
" you don't get a say in this you agreed to my rules, you listen to me."  
" no. no! we made the rules together -"  
" it doesn't fucking matter! all you do is lay down and spread your legs for me. that's all you're good for."

jisung froze. the words flowing in his head, making him dizzy. he was so stupid.  
" that's all i am? just some easy fuck to you?"  
" nothing else."  
jisung felt tears brimming at his eyes. he made a fist and let out a huff,  
" fine. i'm done with this."  
" what?"  
" i'm done! okay? i can't do this anymore. i don't know why i thought i had a chance."

" a chance? what chance jis -"  
" it's pointless."

jisung began to walk towards the door. wanting to find his best friends. he wants to leave. get out of here and go back home. he wanted to forget everything.  
" no jisung,"  
chan said gripping jisung, making him turn towards him,  
" what. if you got something to tell me. tell me."

jisung shook his head, pushing chan's hands off his shoulders, " why do you even want to fucking know? you don't care, you never did. i thought i could change you, but you always just wanted a quick fuck, i should've known."  
" what are you talking about?!"

jisung blinked as he stared into chan's eyes, the awaiting tears began to fall.  
" it doesn't matter anymore. i tried to get rid of it."  
he said pulling away from the older.  
" get rid of what? jisung. just say it god damn it!"  
" just - just forget it. okay? you can go with someone else, i won't hold you back."

and he left. wrapping his arms around himself. leaving chan speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ;)


End file.
